


You Are Now Watching LilLixie

by old_enough_to_know_better



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are best friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Camboy Felix, Cock Piercing, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Top Seo Changbin, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/pseuds/old_enough_to_know_better
Summary: The anonymity of watching a beautiful stranger do filthy things live is something that many people don't understand. Changbin gets it. Every week, without fail, he gets it. Despite his friends' efforts to draw him out of his shell, it becomes a part of his routine.But what should he do when it isn't quite enough? Socialize? That's a good one.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 433





	You Are Now Watching LilLixie

**Author's Note:**

> here I am, back at it again with my smutty agenda.  
> I had a lot of fun with this.  
> Thanks to Tayters for being my guinea pig, as always.
> 
> well, have at it, ya heathens

Changbin dropped his bag onto the floor as soon as the door to his apartment slammed. Honestly, fuck his friends, he thought as he shed his jacket on the way across the small studio. How many times had he told them he needed to get going? But noooo, it was always, _’Just five more minutes!’_ or _‘One more run-through!’_ And now he was running late.

He slid his rolling chair in front of his desktop setup and counted the seconds as the machine hummed to life. This was taking too long. He drummed anxiously on his desk. Finally, the screen flashed the user login, and Changbin was able to get started. He typed in the address from memory, too paranoid to bookmark it, even though no one else ever used the computer. Rolling softly back and forth, he saw the video on the home page, already started. Cursing under his breath, he logged in as fast as humanly possible, and joined the stream.

“Ah, SpearB is here!” The deep voice rumbled through the high-quality headphones Changbin was wearing. “You came back to see me?” Changbin blushed, even though no one could see him.

**SpearB:** ya bb, im back. sry im late

**morkly:** everyone wants to see you

**sohnofa:** hey, gimme a shoutout too!

The boy on screen giggled, raising a sweater-pawed fist to his face. Though his eyes were covered by a pale cream mask, it was what was underneath them that took Changbin’s breath away. The splattering of chestnut freckles over his perfect button nose, across both cheeks, and disappearing up under the mask made Changbin long to touch each one. His small, full lips parted when he laughed to reveal even white teeth. He had made Changbin’s heart stop from the very first time he had seen him, and he didn’t even know his real name.

The boy leaned closer in to the camera, the neckline of the oversized sweater dipping slightly to expose a collarbone, painted with a dusting of the same freckles. He bit his lip as he read a few comments. “Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty to show you. Lixie never lets you down, does he?” He brushed a hand through his hair, following up with, “At least, I hope I don’t…”

The chat filled with choruses of reassurances, and Changbin couldn’t resist but to chime in. It was probably wishful thinking, but he thought he saw a smile from Lixie right after he sent his message. The sound of dings meant that the tips were flowing freely, edging closer to the start goal of the night’s show. Changbin had never been the biggest tipper since subscribing, but he never left without giving something. Tonight, he pitched in the extra $25 needed to start the show.

Lixie noticed. “Wow, thank you, SpearB! You must really like me.” Lixie was toying with the hem of his sweater, and Changbin couldn’t tear his eyes away. He watched the movement like a cat watching a mouse scurry across the floor, reveling in every tiny reveal of golden flesh.

**fullsun:** whoa, 2 callouts in 1 show

**youknow:** just take it off already!

Lixie giggled again, tsking at the impatience of the viewers. “And ruin the surprise so quickly?” Ahh, that must have been what Changbin had missed at the beginning. Lixie raised his sweater higher, rubbing his small hand across his stomach and flashing a glimpse of his navel. Changbin licked his lips, shifting slightly in his chair to get more comfortable. Lixie’s voice shifted, becoming softer, almost a purr. “Unless, daddy’s ready?”

Changbin groaned. His dick twitched. Yes, daddy was ready, but he didn’t dare type that. He would just be one of many, and he preferred to keep that to himself. God, if Chan or Jisung found out about this, he’d never hear the end of it. Especially Jisung. Thank god he lived alone. Even now, though, he had his phone on Do Not Disturb, his headphones on, and his door locked. He was taking no chances.

Lixie laughed, pulling Changbin from his thoughts, not a giggle this time. He danced his fingers on the hem of his sweater, raising and lowering it to make sure he had everyone’s attention. Tips kept flowing in, incentive to continue. He smirked at the camera and Changbin felt it in his soul. Finally pulling the sweater over his head, he purred out, “Surprise, daddy.”

Oh, but it was a gorgeous sight. His lean, toned body, naked from the hips up. Changbin dragged his eyes up his abs to his chest, to be greeted with a flash of metal. That wasn’t there before. Holy shit. When had he done that? Lixie was leaning back, allowing the light to hit the shining balls on each side of his tiny nipples, listening to the continuous ding of tips.

Changbin was sure he was drooling. The chat was wilding. He suddenly had a thought.

**SpearB:** can u touch them yet?

He knew his piercings had healed in just a few months, but he wasn’t sure about nipple piercings. Lixie paused his hand in its path up and down his stomach to check the comments. He grinned, moving a flat palm up his body. “Oh, I’ve been waiting to touch. I’ve been such a good boy while they’ve been healing.” Another dick twitch. “I wore clear spacers so no one could tell. I was so good at keeping the secret for you.” That explained why he never touched his nipples. Changbin nodded sagely, even though no one could see him.

And then the first touch happened, and Changbin was lost. Lixie rubbed a thumb against the silver bar and positively keened. He threw his head back and Changbin felt the urge to mark up his perfect column of a neck. “Daddy, it’s so good.” Changbin could see the tent growing in his loose shorts. With his free hand, Lixie pushed his shorts down over his ass. His cock sprung free, smacking back up against his lower stomach. As always, Changbin’s mouth went dry. Like the rest of the boy on screen, it was on the thin side, but perfectly proportioned, with a flared head and prominent veins. When he curled his tiny fist around it, his fingers barely met.

Changbin quickly joined him, because this looked like it was going to be a short video. Lixie looked halfway gone already, and Changbin wasn’t far behind. His jeans were soon bunched around his thighs, dick held in a tight fist. Lixie was moaning in his ears, babbling about how good it feels when daddy plays with him. One hand was exploring the new sensations provided by the piercings, while the other twisted up and down on his cock. Changbin didn’t waste time grabbing lube, he simply spit in his hand and began to set a brutal pace to the boy in front of him. Before he knew it, he was coming in response to the spurt of cum on Lixie’s stomach, his heavy breathing, and the flush across his freckled face.

“That was so good, daddy.” Lixie panted out. “I’m sorry there were no toys today, but I guess I was the toy.” He bit his lip as he looked up at the camera, still covered in cum. Changbin had never seen anything sexier. “Can I tell you another secret?” He asked, answering only after a chorus of yeses in the chat. “I’ve been thinking of someone lately. The perfect daddy. Mm, he’s so strong and handsome. The only problem is, he doesn’t know I exist.”

Changbin tried his best to contain his disappointment. Of course Lixie would have a real life outside of camming. And of course he would be interested in people. But it was unthinkable that someone wouldn’t be interested. So he said as much.

Lixie chuckled, a completely different sound than his usual giggle. “If only that were true…” He sighed, looking away for a second before returning to the camera with a smile. “Anyways, thank you for joining me this week! I hope I see you again next week!” He leaned forward with a kiss and shut off the webcam.

Changbin was left feeling satisfied but unfulfilled.

* * *

“Jisung, nooo!” Changbin groaned. The younger boy was pulling on his arm insistently.

“Please, hyung!” he begged. “I can’t go alone!”

Changbin sighed. It was Chan’s debut DJ stage. He really should be there. “Clubs really aren’t my scene, Sungie.” Jisung pouted. Changbin wavered. It was just one Friday night. He could take one week off. “Fine. Just this once.”

Jisung bounced up and down with excitement. “I’ll come over later so you can’t worm your way out of it!”

Crap. He was really going to miss the stream tonight.

The club was loud, and crowded, and not where Changbin wanted to be. He wanted to be at home, in front of his computer. Sure, he could watch a replay later, but that was never as much fun.

He checked his phone. Almost time. Both for Chan’s set, and Lixie’s show. He stuffed the phone back in the pocket of the absurdly tight jeans Jisung made him wear and tried to forget about what he was missing.

Chan was good. Like, he knew he was good, but he was _good._ His hour-long set flew by, and Changbin wasn’t even ashamed to admit that he had fun. He even danced. Just a little. Afterwards, he leaned against the bar, waiting for his older friend. He kept an eye on Jisung, still bouncing around in the crowd. One hand lazily gripping a beer, he checked his phone again.

It was a very good thing the bottle was close to the counter, because it slipped from his grip completely.

On the screen was a new notification. He had forgotten that he had set up notifications from that site, since he never got any. Until now.

**lillixie:** didnt see u tonite. do u not like me nemore?

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Lixie had actually been looking for him. No, wait, calm down. Maybe he did this with all of his regulars. Changbin shut off the screen and looked around the room for Chan. Ah, he was preoccupied with Jisung. Oh shit, he left it on read! He opened up the message again. Biting his lip, he typed out a reply.

**SpearB:** no bb, dont worry. just had something to do

His eyes widened as the little dots appeared almost immediately, showing that Lixie was replying.

**lillixie:** wanna c wat u missed?

Oh my god, even the way he typed was cute, what was wrong with Changbin? He swallowed, hard.

**SpearB:** ofc show me

**lillixie sent an image**

This was a dangerous game to play in public. He clutched the phone to his chest, looking back and forth and behind him to see if anyone else saw. After confirming that no one was paying attention to his admittedly suspicious behavior, he took a better look at the picture. Lixie was leaning back on the bed, the lower half on his face visible all the way down to his thighs. His lips were gently parted, one hand reaching up to take the picture. It was obviously from his phone, not a screenshot of the video. He was wearing an oversized white button-up shirt, collar hanging over his shoulder. His thighs were bare, but in-between the fronts of the shirt, Changbin was able to see a peek of pale blue lace. Panties. Lixie was wearing panties today, and sent him a special picture. He contemplated downloading it, then thought maybe that would be too creepy.

“Oof!” Jisung crashed into his side, Chan not far behind, but much gentler.

Chan rustled his hair. “Talking to your secret boyfie?”

Changbin scoffed. “I do _not_ have a ‘secret boyfie.’”

Jisung leveled him with a skeptical stare. “Sure, Jan. And I didn’t just get five numbers.”

Changbin didn’t reply to Lixie until later that night, when he was home, alone. He revisited the photo, a little tipsier than he should be, and with no one to stop him from saving it.

**SpearB:** u look beautiful. whoever gets to ruin u is a lucky guy

* * *

“BinnieBinnieChangbinnie!”

The cry was loud enough that everyone in the atrium looked up to see who was making the ruckus. Jisung didn’t seem to mind, he simply flew over to his prey, a grin on his face. “Binnie, I need a favor.” Changbin sighed and saved his file on his laptop. “You remember that song you made a little while ago?” He nodded. “Well, I kinda showed it to my friend in my dance class because it was mixed in with my tracks, and he really likes it and wants to use it for a performance.”

Changbin thought for a moment. He didn’t really think the song was complete, but he couldn’t come up with a good reason why it shouldn’t be used. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Good, because I already told Bokkie he could!” Changbin raised a fist in mock anger. Jisung just laughed. “You should come watch us practice sometime! Gotta go, he’s waiting for me!” With that, Jisung took off, leaving Changbin with a half-finished project and his thoughts.

“I found out daddy’s name this week.” Lixie was already naked when he dropped that fact, facing away from the camera with his ass in the air. He curled two fingers inside himself and let out a moan before continuing, “I still don’t think he knows me. Maybe I should be punished for having these thoughts about him.”

**oohyung:** yeah, your a bad boy

**ytotheang2:** id smack dat ass

**SpearB:** daddy would punish you

Lixie moaned louder, brushing that sensitive bundle of nerves inside himself. Changbin wiped a smear of precum from the tip of his cock, hissing at the sensation. At the back of his mind, a nagging thought arose that he was growing far too attached to this stranger. He pushed it aside and watched as Lixie replaced his fingers with a glass dildo. Changbin’s release was not far behind, for once coming before Lixie’s.

* * *

Hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder, Changbin headed to the practice rooms. Jisung had texted him that he and Yongbok had worked out most of the details of the routine, and he should come see it. He wasn’t doing anything on a Wednesday afternoon, so he decided to go.

He cracked the door to the room to peer in. At first, he could only see his friend, his characteristic smooth dancing style making easy work of the moves. But as he pushed farther into the room, he saw the other, hitting the moves harder, sharper, and he was stunned. The boy, Yongbok, was tiny, similar in height to Jisung, but so lithe. His soft blonde hair fell over his face in waves. The song ended and Changbin couldn’t help but to clap. The movements captured the emotions perfectly. He was truly in awe of their talent.

Jisung ran over for a high-five, while Yongbok stayed back. They ran through introductions, Changbin kept looking over at Yongbok, rarely making eye contact, since the other boy kept looking away. There was something so familiar about him, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“One more go?” Yongbok asked Jisung quietly. He nodded, and they went back into it, just as powerfully as before. Once they were done, Jisung headed straight to get a drink, while Yongbok wiped his face with a towel.

His foundation came off along with the sweat.

Freckles. He had freckles.

Realization hit Changbin like a truck. He needed to get out of there, fast. Or else there would be a problem. Standing, he brushed off his legs. “You guys did great, I love it. I gotta get going. I’ll see you later, Sungie. Yongbok, it was _great_ meeting you. See you again?”

“Uh, yeah, okay.” Yongbok answered.

Changbin had never left a room so quickly.

Two days later, Changbin only tuned in to Lixie’s stream briefly, just long enough to send a message.

**SpearB:** daddy knows

He logged out quickly, then settled back to watch an episode of a show he had been neglecting. An unusual Friday night for him, for sure. He made it through three episodes before his phone buzzed.

**lillixie:** wtf

**lillixie:** wdym ‘daddy knows’?

Changbin smirked, and leaned back in bed. He might as well get comfortable for this.

**SpearB:** jus sayin, i think ur daddy knows who u r.

**lillixie:** how would u know

Changbin bit his lip. He didn’t see any reason to drag this out. If he got blocked, he got blocked.

**SpearB sent an image**

**lillixie:** fuck

* * *

Changbin sat in a small booth in the farthest corner of the café, facing the door. His drink was unnecessarily sweet, and highly caffeinated, not that he needed it, with his nerves. He and Yongbok were about to talk things over for the first time since the big reveal.

He looked up at the jingle of the bells on the door, and was struck again at the perfect features of the boy walking in. Yongbok made a quick stop at the counter to pick up a drink, then headed back and slid into the booth across from him. Changbin’s heart hammered in his chest. If he looked closely, he could see the shadow of the younger boy’s freckles under his foundation.

“So…” Yongbok began, and Changbin was once again taken back at the depth of his voice. “You figured out who I was.”

Changbin nodded. “Is that why you hide the freckles.”

Yongbok shrugged. “They just stand out too much here. No one has them.”

“They’re beautiful.” He could see Yongbok blush. “What about the name?”

“Ahh. My English name is Felix.” Yongbok nodded as he talked, as if he was expecting all of these questions.

“Fee-lick-su.” Changbin tried the name out on his tongue. He liked it. Yongbok giggled. He liked that sound in person.

“So, uh, how long have you been watching?” Yongbok asked.

Changbin tapped his chin as he thought. “About six months, I think.”

Yongbok raised his eyebrows. “Six months! That’s when I first started!”

“Yeah, I know, but I just figured out who you are this week. Don’t worry.”

Yongbok chewed on his lower lip. “How did you know I was talking about you?”

Changbin grinned. “A week ago, you moaned out ‘Binnie’.” Yongbok hid his face in his hands. “I figured it was either me or Moon Bin from the Business department. I hoped it was me.”

Yongbok looked up at him over his fingers. “It is.”

Yongbok’s breath left his body in a huff as he was pinned against the wall, Changbin quickly covering his lips with his own. They kissed hungrily, as if trying to become one. Even though Changbin had to reach up slightly, he still took control, his figure much broader than Yongbok’s. He moved his hands down from his shoulders to his narrow chest, quickly finding where the bars of metal stuck out from the skin. Yongbok gasped as he grazed his fingers over them. Changbin grinned against his mouth, dragging his lower lip in between his teeth.

“I get to be the one to ruin you, baby. I’m so lucky.”

Yongbok pushed against his chest, taking initiative to head to the bed, shedding his shirt as he walked. Changbin felt frozen in place. His body was even more gorgeous in person. All toned muscle and lean lines, he was perfection. Finally, he moved, crossing the space quickly to crash their mouths together again, tangling his fingers in the others hair. They kissed until they were both gasping for breath, then Yongbok plopped down on the bed, looking up at Changbin through long, dark lashes.

“Can I see daddy now? I’ve waited for so long…”

Changbin almost groaned, but complied. He swiftly removed his shirt, exposing the soft layer that hid his strength, but Yongbok’s fingers danced along the lines of his muscles anyways, finding them like magic. “Your turn.” Changbin whispered. Yongbok’s soft jeans came down next, revealing a black lace pair of panties underneath. Changbin could feel his excitement growing by the second.

The younger boy tugged on his pants. “Oh, baby, you ready? So impatient…” Yongbok whimpered. Changbin hooked his fingers in the waistband of both his jeans and his boxer briefs, and began to slowly drag them down. He thought he was almost as excited for the reveal as Yongbok was. It felt like forever before his already leaking cock sprung loose from its confines. Watching Yongbok lick his lips, Changbin could feel it twitch in interest.

“Did it hurt?”

“I mean, at the time, yeah, it did.” Changbin thumbed at the metal bar going lengthwise through the head of his cock. “But oh, it’s so worth it.” Yongbok nodded, biting his lip. His eyes followed the movement of Changbin’s thumb.

“Can I…?”

Changbin stopped stroking and closed his eyes. He nodded an affirmation, and Yongbok got off the bed and onto his knees in front of him. One tiny hand wrapped most of the way around his length, and Changbin bucked at the first kitten lick to the underside of the head. Next, he explored the metal ball at the tip, and Changbin’s knees nearly buckled. By the time Yongbok had finished exploring with his tongue and opened his mouth, Changbin was already coiled tight. Yongbok hummed as the metal balls ran along the roof of his mouth, and Changbin grabbed at his hair. He quickly let go, but his hand was led back into the soft strands, and he was encouraged to grab it again.

Yongbok’s hands made their way to the backs of his thighs, and they pulled him forward. He got the message, and gave a slow, slight thrust, Yongbok’s eyes crinkled into a smile as his mouth was fucked, and he pulled again. Changbin pushed him off with a pop, shaking his head. “Next time, baby. Right now, I’m about to explode.”

Yongbok was actually pouting. “Lixie wants it.”

Changbin raised his head to the ceiling, looking for strength. Finding none available, he gathered his own. “Well, daddy wants to fuck Lixie, so, next time.” Yongbok nodded.

He pushed the younger down onto the bed, running his hands over the smooth skin of his chest and stomach. When he got to his waistband, he hooked his fingers and tugged. The wispy fabric tore and Yongbok gasped.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“That was so fucking hot. I need you in me.”

Changbin blinked, the scraps of fabric still in his hand. “Oh, o-okay.”

Yongbok got down on all fours, a sight that Changbin was familiar with, but still felt brand new. Grabbing the mostly full bottle of lube, Changbin poured some out on his fingers. Warming it, he ran his clean hand over the curve of Yongbok’s ass.

“I prepped earlier today. I won’t need much.”

“We’ll see.” Changbin slid his fingers around Yongbok’s waiting hole, watching it clench in anticipation. Sliding a finger in, he was met with almost no resistance. With his free hand, he gave a gentle smack to Yongbok’s cheek. “Dirty boy, touching yourself without me.”

“Sorry, daddy.” Yongbok didn’t sound sorry at all. Changbin slid another finger in beside the first. “Fuck, your fingers are so big!” Changbin worked them in and out for a few pumps before curling them to find his prostate. Yongbok yelped as he hit it. He grinned as he transitioned to scissoring his fingers to increase the stretch. By the time Changbin deemed him ready, he was scissoring three fingers inside him, and Yongbok was biting the sheets to keep quiet.

Changbin removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. He would wash them later. He tapped Yongbok’s side as a sign to roll over, and the boy obliged. Rolling a condom onto his length, he asked, “You ready, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.” Yongbok breathed out. Changbin leaned down to kiss him as he nudged his cock against his entrance. He swallowed the other boy’s moans as he inched inside. They broke apart as he got fully seated. “Fuck, daddy, daddy, yes! Uhn, Binnie, so big!” Changbin closed his eyes as his whole world shifted. Yongbok was so warm and tight. He had never felt anything quite like this before. “Move, daddy, please.” Changbin was pleased to comply.

Though the pace started slow and rhythmic, it soon turned fast and brutal, Yongbok’s every moan, whine, and whimper egging Changbin on, his nails digging into the softly muscled flesh of his back. Changbin responded by thrusting hard and deep, biting at the flesh of Yongbok’s shoulders and neck. As red and purple blossomed like watercolors, Changbin felt himself coiling tighter and tighter.

Yongbok’s hands stilled. “Daddy, can I?”

Changbin growled in his ear, “Cum for me, baby,” and Yongbok was spilling in between them, untouched, clenching around Changbin’s cock mercilessly, dragging him over the edge with him. He spilled into the condom, harder than he can remember. They lay there gasping, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, as they came down from their respective highs.

Eventually, Yongbok giggled, “I’m sticky.” Changbin groaned as he slowly pulled out. He tied off the condom and got a wet towel for Yongbok. After cleaning up, he pulled the younger boy tightly to his chest.

They lay there like that for so long that Changbin thought that Yongbok had drifted off, until he heard, “Can this not be a one-time thing?”

He hugged him a little harder. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“And can you not tell your friends that you knew me before?”

Changbin laughed. “Dear god, no! Can you not tell them I watched a camboy? They’d never let me live.”

“About that… I want to keep doing it.”

“So do it.” Changbin tried to shrug, but it’s really hard when you’re holding on to someone, lying down. “Who am I to stop you?”

“Umm, my boyfriend?” Yongbok answered hopefully.

Changbin nuzzled his neck. “That just means I can join sometimes, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> remember, if you liked it, authors survive on kudos and comments!
> 
> also, catch up with me on the tweeter bird @minnisoldenough  
> I want to hear from yall!
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
